


Writer's Block

by poselikeateam



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bingo, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hand Jobs, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poselikeateam/pseuds/poselikeateam
Summary: When Jaskier can't seem to write anything new, Geralt suggests he find something to distract himself. Luckily for him, his witcher is willing to lend him a helping hand.[For the Geraskier Kink Bingo, Card E, "Handjob".]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	Writer's Block

Jaskier presses the heels of his hands into his eyes and huffs out something close to a frustrated groan. It's been _hours_ , and he doesn't have a single thing to show for it but ink-stained fingers and wasted paper. Gods above, if he doesn't get over this writer's block soon, he's going to—

"You're working yourself up," Geralt rumbles from behind him. Jaskier opens his eyes and whips around to see the witcher leaning in the doorway of their inn room, arms crossed, the ends of his hair still dripping just a little onto his broad shoulders. 

"I didn't know you'd be back so soon," he says. It took a bit, at first, for it to really sink in that he can just stare, now. He'd honestly never thought their relationship would progress to this point, but... well. Apparently absence _does_ make the heart grow fonder, because when they'd met up again after that absolute fiasco of a dragon hunt, Geralt had started acting very differently towards him. According to the witcher, it hadn't taken him long to realise just how much Jaskier meant to him, how much he enjoyed having the bard by his side, how much he— 

Yes, Geralt _loves_ him. It's absolutely wonderful. And, as previously stated, it means Jaskier no longer has to hide his (admittedly very obvious) appreciation of his witcher's absolutely heavenly physique. 

And speaking of Geralt, and Jaskier's admiration of his body, the witcher's nostrils flare, and his pupils widen, and Jaskier definitely knows what _that_ look means, by now.

Still, he has to get something done. He _has_ to. 

"You need a break," says the witcher.

Jaskier snorts. "Oh, that's really something, coming from _you_."

"Hm," is the only response he gets. Well, the only _verbal_ one, at any rate. Rather than speaking, Geralt simply strides toward him, hovering behind him where he sits, hands on Jaskier's shoulders. It's a silent _stay put_ , and for once, Jaskier actually feels inclined to listen. 

"What are you doing, dear?" he asks, because he's never been one to leave well enough alone.

"Helping," Geralt answers. One of his hands trails down the bard's front — which is still clothed, unfortunately — and honestly, Jaskier can't ignore the thrill of heat it sends through him. It's so _nice_ when Geralt takes charge like this, and he's pretty sure he knows what the witcher has in mind. 

To be fair, it's sound logic. Jaskier has tried taking breaks, of course, but even then he can only think about what he's trying to do and how much it fucking eludes him. This might actually be able to get his mind off of his uncooperative poetry entirely. 

Geralt's hands are lovely. Now, he doesn't mean _lovely_ in the way a maiden's might be. No, Geralt's hands are broad, strong, and rough, but he's so _gentle_ with them, like Jaskier is something precious and fragile. At the same time, Geralt knows that he isn't human, that he's a fair bit tougher than the witcher may have previously thought. He doesn't treat Jaskier gently because he feels like he _must_ , but because he _wants_ to. 

"Geralt," he whispers, pleading. Thankfully, his lover is not in the mood to tease. There are times like that, of course, but right now, there is a purpose. 

When Geralt's hand wraps around his cock, it's nothing short of heavenly. Yes, it's a bit dry, but the drag is so _good_. Jaskier's always liked it a little rough, liked friction more than slickness, and Geralt knows that. He squeezes tighter around the base, twisting his hand at the head, just how Jaskier likes it. Honestly, Jaskier would like any touch Geralt is willing to give him, but the fact that Geralt is so good at it — that he's taken the time and care to learn what Jaskier enjoys, what feels best for him — makes him feel as though his heart could burst with all the love it holds. 

"Look at you," Geralt murmurs into his neck, and the bard shudders in his grasp. His thumb brushes Jaskier's slit, spreading the wetness over the head of his cock, slicking the way for his witcher's hand. Jaskier hadn't realised how pent-up he was, too focused on his work. He's panting and moaning, bucking into Geralt's hand like a damned teenager, but he just doesn't have it in him to be embarrassed. Even the most skilled lovers have days when they're easily worked up, after all; and anyway, he's never been the type to be ashamed of his own pleasure. 

"Close," he gasps. "Geralt, _fuck!_ I'm—"

"I know," says Geralt, his hot breath on Jaskier's neck. 

It doesn't take much. When Jaskier looks down and sees his own prick peeking out of his braies, disappearing into Geralt's fist, that's it. He throws his head back and practically _howls_ as he comes. 

"Mm, fuck," he murmurs as Geralt wipes him off and tucks him back into his clothes. "Maybe writer's block isn't so bad after all."

"Just don't make a song of this," Geralt says. Jaskier can't help but laugh.

"No promises, love."


End file.
